Sowing Season
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: The last thing Hinata expected was somone to come up to her while she was at Neji's grave, and say these words, "You stole my story. and something's got to be done about it. Right is right and fair is fair." Review/ M for insanity
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is something Different from my story this is focused On Hinata more then anything to learn more well read and review tell me what you think if i should keep going on this**

_'A woman who would steal your love when love was all you have wasn't much of a woman, or that was what Mino believed, she would bury her under the sakura tree, a tree that bitch loved more than she cared for the life, of Mino's love, so she desided to kill her.'_

Hinata hyuuga was surprised right then, looking down at the letter, for the most, part she had wondered where it had come from, or who it might have came from when, but the feeling of seeing it, made a chill rush down her spine.

She could only wonder what kind of person had sent it to her, and by what mean's she had never in her life, stolen someone's love. The day her own love Naruto Uzumaki had died, was the day she had vowed never to love, again.

But here it was standing before her, a crisp piece of paper with very little fold from any page found in a book, no matter what kind it was giving her that messege, this wasn't the first time, she had been given a not like this.

From the most part she had ignored them not wanting to cause trouble for much, so she would do what she normally do, place them in a drawer, under her desk.

Her heart wondered some at this time, In most part it had been twelve year's since the war had ended but sadly, it was ten year's since the loss of her love the only man she would ever love...

Naruto Uzumaki.

He had died on the one year anniversary of the war's end, from how it seemed, He was happy, Hinata had been by his side, she would have been alway's.

She wondered how come he did it but in the end of it she had lost the man she loved, and she would never see him again.

Hinata had grown more in those past three year's her beautiful hair had been cut, a few times, but not to much not like when she was a young girl but they were at shoulder length, it made it easier to move, without getting in the way.

Her own body it never changed as much, but from jokes aside, people believed her ample bust was a contender of the fifth, which she would deny, but inward she knew they were right.

She walked, through the Hyuga complex, in most of times, she wondered how life would have been like if she never returned from the war, would Naruto have still been around she could only wonder.

That and nothing more...

She had been welcomed with open arm's her father retired, sometime after the war when it was long over, she had been offered the job, maybe in the past she might have taken the job.

That was before the war, and with it she kindly rejected it. Her sister was someone to take, the place she was someone better, to her suprise her sister was a better leader, then she had before.

In the truth Hinata wanted more, then be a leader, she wanted to write, but from how it went she wouldn't get anything she was blocked, she never could right when he was gone.

She moved, at the time placing the fine page in the drawer, she could admite the writer, was good but something was odd, the writing in the truth, from how most writers were.

The letters to be exact from it they were too neat, but these letter they had the straightest line from most she looked but how the words looked they were crooket, like a shark nin's teeth.

But she didn't care she was tired she was depressed really and all she wanted to do was sleep, she had been doing it for a while she was near her thirty's, and something was missing something she would never have.

That was love...

She knew she would never experience love from a man, or woman, she was for Naruto and Naruto alone, even with his death her body belonged to no one, After her sensei, Kurenai had her child she had changed more.

So on that day Hinata turned becoming the new Ice Queen of Konoha. She was proud of it.

Most people went on with their lives she admitted,

Sakura was married to sasuke, who manage to get back into the village, Hinata didn't trust him, She knew a tiger never changed their stripe's and neither would a uchiha.

Sasuke, he was allowed back in the village but under guard, if he did anything out of the ordinary, he would have been executed on the spot with no trial of restraint Weather he was a uchiha or not. Him and sakura had children.

Ino and choji married last spring and she was already pregnant, for the last six months.

Lee, he like his sensei Gai, had started to train, a group of genin, and making the next generation of Green Kami help us all.

"Hinata."

This had brought hinata back in reality, from thinking of the people she considered her friend well most of them at the least. She looked over seeing her father, at the moment, she looked at him.

He had with all accounts aged with grace, his hair was as white as silver. a patch over one, throught he year he had gone blind in one eye, which was sadden but he excepted it.

"Yes Father?"

She asked her stuttered died long ago.

"I just wanted to check on you your usually depress this time around. When that day happened."

"I-I understand father." She couldn't help remembering this was the day he died, how would she forget, She needed to take flowers to his grave.

In a way she was thinking of Neji, she remember that he died, protecting her and she was guilty over it.

"Thank you father I need to get going..."

Her mind wondered, and she left the home, Her father watched, her right then He worried for her, he knew he was ruff on her but he wanted her strong stronger then he was when he had lost her mother, he sometimes saw her. he would never give up.

"I'm sorry Neji, I wasn't strong, I lost you, I lost Naruto."

Hinata had told herself she would never cry not on Neji''s grave not on 'his Grave'.

She stayed their on her knee's looking at the headstone, in the rural tradition, member's of the branch were never allowed to be buried no they had their body burnt and placed somewhere no one would ever see them or know where they would have been thought again.

But Hinata she had fought for it, her father allowed it and Neji, he was buried with his family his family, wee they use to think he was nothing but in reality he was the greatest among them, he lost his way in the beginning, but he found his light and made it towered the end. of that long, since abandond, cave

He would never be forgotten... By her or anyone else.

The tombstone, even with it being over ten year's it was still pure, white, and a enchanting limestone, something that predestined for him,

"I'm sorry for ya los, missus."

That was when she heard the voice. the voice, was a heavy accent, but she couldn't tell were it came from it wasn't anything she had ever heard, or would she again she figured.

Hinata head turned and looking over she saw a tall woman, She was a slightly taller the Hinata would have been even, if she was standing up right then, she looked to be forty-five at the most.

Hair moved back almost reminding her, of Tsunade pigtails, which was odd, at the most, she didn't care much,

Her skin, was brown, almost a sun tan brown, that was cracking, probably from year's working outside.

On her side, Hinata could look seeing, a ring on the left hand side, a beautiful gold increment, with silver.

then her eyes, they were a light blue so soft, but at the same time, as hard and cold like a diamond.

Hinata didn't want to talk much, she simply said,

"It's ok you don't need to, He's been gone for a long time."

"Oh if ya'ah insist, I jus' wanted ta' speck with ya' on something important."

Hinata was surprised right then, her hands moved down to the ground feeling the softness of the grass, before pushing herself up.

"And that is?"

"You stole my story..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there the classic titan sorry i haven't been posting and all no time, but manage to get this short thing out hope you like it hahaha, but review and tell how you feel, I am also in chapter 7 of my novel and working on the new one currently so its taking me away from normal fanfiction writing along with work sorry again on that**_

Hinata stood there looking at the strange in most port she might have made a comeback on it but, just her saying that caught her by suprised.

"Umm What?" Hinata asked she was confused, She doesn't seem real she looks like someone who came out of the tale of the gutsy ninja.

"You heard me, You stole my story, Right is right and fair is fair, You stole my story and something has to be done about it."

"Um I'm sorry but who are you I don't think I even know you."

"I know that." Said the woman. "I know that and it doesn't matter Miss Hyuuga its the matter I know you, and you stole my story."

She Didn't notice it but Hinata did seeing that the small cat Tora, had appeard from nowhere, tora seemed to rub up to the strnager, but the stranger kept no notice for the cat nor did she care.

"We wouldn't want any outsiders ok Missis." giving a smile, that seemed more like a demon's.

For a second, Hinata watched, her she noticed the stanger was moving her, hand over she couldn't help but think;

What is she getting is it a paper bomb my god She want's to kill me for nothing!

But it wasn't what she was figuring, as the woman brought out a pile of papers, Hinata, knew what it was, she herself had made a few but they were never good, she had a manuscript, and from the look of it an uncalisted one,

Hinata hand moved over getting ready to take it in hand, as the woman held it out to her but she pulled back, what was she thinking what she did was rude so she said,

"Im sorry ma'am I can't take that."

The woman staired at her as she simply started to head off leaving Hinata there, But hinata knew this wasn't going to be over. that woman, had to be apart of the crazy folk's. Hinata couldn't tell but she knew.

Hinata finished her time, at the graveyard before heading back, She was feeling abit hungry and was thinking maybe she would get a snack ramen maybe, it was one of those things she craved, usually having it once a year at the most.

"Hey Hinata!" She heard a woman's voice but so much diffrent from the one who Hinata had talked to she heard the voice of Ten-ten.

She moved close over as Hinata stoped looking at the woman, she had grown also, her body had changed, so much her hair was longer, she wore a traditional, Kimono, she had retired from the ninja, program, and worked on a weapon shop she did more then that.

Ten-ten said she was bringing a new form of wonders to the leaf, at the form she even named her shop, the Neji hope shop.

It had gotten popular over the course of six months of it being opened,

"Hey Ten-ten its so good how are you feeling?" SHe smiled some seeing, the weapon's user who was holding what seemed like a four year old bundle of joy with long black hair, white eyes he was almost a perfect clone of his father.

Neji.

From a resent discovery, Tsunade had discovered that surtan people in the twelve, had donated sperm, and kept it hidden in area's that if something happened they would have had a child.

Ten-ten had found His four year's ago, it turned out the locket, He had given her before the war contained, enought that she could be inpregnated one time, so she took the time. in nine months after that, young Neji Jr, was born.

The only thing that seemed odd, was He never had the byakugan.

Tsunade had a rumor saying Naruto had, a set laid, back under Jiraya order but no one had found it, and since Jiryaya and Naruto was lost they may never know.

"Oh just good little Neji, here though he just being a little ball of energy, I wish I saw his father this age." THe child seemed to look bored, right then wanting to move, his head shooting from left and right.

"Hehe I'm glad to know that,"

"SO what about you?" Ten-ten asked right then Hinata watched right then she was going to tell the odd encounter, but something was odd, it didn't seem right.

"Oh nothing just seeing the graves like I do." A small hint of pain in her eyes as she said it but Ten-ten knew why.

"I think I'm going to head home I'm slightly tired you know."

Ten-ten nodded, and hinata left at the time, for the matter she didn't want to talk for the time, and she didn't want to risk bringing the stranger up not knowing what ten-ten might bring up she might not know at least for this time around.

The moment she arived home she realised something, on her porch was a large stack of what she could only tell was paper, in her suprisement it was, as over holding the papers finly together was a heavy rock,

"What the?"

She asked herself right then. her leg's slowly bending on this fine moment, when she removed the rock and there she looked and realised it was a manuscript, could it have been the same one the one the strange woman had before, no it couldn't have been could it?

Hinata looked at the top of the paper the crinkling of the paper could be seen in thecorners of each page,

The center of the first page which would have had the tittle, read,

Cherry Tree

by

Kamiko Yoru

In the constant state of It Hinata wondered but mumbled something unhearable even with the best hearing before walking into the compund taking the small stack of paper with her.

She would look at it for a moment, as she headed inside, she wondered abit, but in the heat of the moment, simply ignored the most of it as she stated,

"Kamiko Yoru Never heard of you and never heard Of Cherry Tree,"

SHe would than throw the story away placing it in one of the trash cans around She would soon move over as she got a paper and writing brush, thinking of something maybe even using what happened that day for an idea...


	3. goodbye fanfiction

I wolf titan here has herby retired from fanfiction writing, I do appologise for the events that ranged forth on it, but the fact is that it has gone though becoming redundent for myself, and i am sorry about it. Though This will be the last time you will hear or see me though this and every other story that has not been completed is up for use dont ask if you can have them just take them unless completed, but thanks and give me a dedication if you desire. The reason I have left from it, is it no longer comes off as excitment or intress since i nknow the trops the cliches, just nothing to suprise or bring the spirits to it, So i will go on and work on the novel sets i have i wish for forgivness on the matter. Sincerly The wolf titan.

P.s Keep writing all and never forget what we all are


End file.
